The Abandoned Homestead
::::::Nate's Infected Treasure Recovery! Location: Sanctuary Village The Abandoned Homestead Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Cloudland Adventure (Nate's Mythological Heist), and make it to The Sanctuary Village in the Infected plains. Nate's in the Infected Plains! From the in-game news item: '' Nate's got an emergency for you to help with in the Infected Plains. If you've completed Nate's Cloudland adventure and have made it to Sanctuary Village in the Infected Plains, talk to the Town Crier to get started. In this adventure you'll need to help Nate recover some stashed treasure before it gets all slimy and gross! Codename blog: Nate may have his foibles, especially when it comes to fire, but he's managed to actually save some of his treasure. Of course, he didn't think the Plains would ever come to harm! Help him rescue his treasure stash, before the infection of the Red Man seals the crates forever! Official Codename Blog. All puzzles in this area have 56 . Rewards are given for a character of maximum level (So all turn into gold). Quests |name3= Be Prepared (for Looting) |type3=main |desc3= Find 24 discarded Burlap Sacks in the field in the Abandoned Homestead. |task3=Find 24 Burlap Sacks |reward3= |name4= Forcible Entry |type4=main |desc4=Solve the puzzle in the second field to clear out the fungus and related pustules in front of the house in the abandoned Homestead. |task4=Clear out the fungus and related pustules in front of the house. |reward4= |name5= Keyed Entry |type5=main |desc5= Nate tried kicking down the door, but it's made of tougher stuff than he is. Find him some keys by whacking bushes in the field in front of the house in the Abandoned Homestead. |task5=Find 20 House Keys |reward5= |name6=Scared of the Dark |type6=main |desc6=Nate's about to to investigate the inside of the house,but it's dark in there and Nate's scared of the dark. Find some batteries or his flashlight by whacking bushes in the field in front of the house in the Abandoned Homestead. |task6=Find 16 Batteries |reward6= |name7=A Quick-ish Getaway |type7=main |desc7=Nate has recovered a bunch of treasure from the house, now it's time to get somewhere safe to sort it out. Solve the puzzle in the third field in the Abandoned Homestead to reveal a safe-ish area. |task7=Solve the puzzle to clear the field |reward7= |name8=Clean-up Duty |type8=main |desc8=Whack bushes in the Abandoned Homestead to find some some Disinfectant to clean the crates that Nate found. You don't want to mess around with those when they're all covered in slime. |task8=Find 24 Disinfectant Bottles |reward8= |name9=Memory Matcher |type9=main |desc9=Sort out the crates Nate found. There are 12 pairs of treasure items. Recover each item by opening the crates containing two identical items. To get the treasure items, you'll need to open a crate, then find the other crate with the same item right away. Return to Nate once you've matched all 12 items. |task9=Make 12 Matches |reward9= |name10=Take Your Pick |type10=main |desc10=Nate has offered to give you 2 pieces of treasure as a reward. Pick two items from the ones you've recovered, then talk to Nate to finish up the adventure! |task10=Pick 2 Rewards |reward10=2 }} Memory Matcher Solution Treasure Items (Reading clockwise) '''Table 1' (left to right) Blackbird Statue, Diamond Egg, Fool's Emerald; Table 2 (left to right) Goblet of Fire, Gold Bar, Marble Bust; Table 3 (left to right) Nether Orb, Bushgar Trophy, Monkey; Table 4 (left to right) Old Stone Coin, Rare Necklace, Fool's Ruby Take Your Pick *Pick two items from the ones you've recovered, as a reward. *Most of these items will be available in The Sanctuary Village Store a bit later in the game. (Note: The items are the same, but some of the names will be different).